


Gang

by otakuashels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels





	Gang

“Just hush” Sakura hissed quietly as her blonde female friend complained in a high voice at the dampness that greeted them as they walked down the stairs of the newly acclaimed hot spot of the dump like city that the gangly group of teens resided in. ‘it’s is on the cold side though’ the pinkette girl agreed silently in her twisting maze of mind, the smoke pouring out in tendrils from her leaders cigarette was definitely not helping. Her petite nose wrinkled in disgust, she hated smoking she only did it when she was stressed or when a slight nicotine craving bit at her mind, but she couldn’t seem to get addicted to it like the majority of the population around her, it repulsed her, the smell the look and the way it, made you look uglier as you got older. The only time it didn’t give her the feelings of nausea was the strange combination of tobacco smoke and cookies that clung to her grandmother’s house, a scent from childhood but the only other exception was when Sasuke kissed her. The nicotine gave his sweet mouth a saucy bite that tingled her taste buds, always a giant help to get her excited if she wasn’t in the mood but he was.  
“Mgh” she grunted quietly as she was jerked from her thoughts as she walked into his back as he stopped. Obsidian eyes bored down at her from over broad shoulders.  
“You know better than to be off your guard in a place like this” he stated flatly and she blanched but just nodded.  
“Yes”  
“Good then don’t let me catch you again” with that he turned and pushed open the creaky door and the group was greeted by the norm: smoke, thrashing bodies, beer cans, and drunken couples dragging each other to a place for a quick round of drug induced sex.  
“What’s so great about this place? It’s just like every other place” Kiba grunted as teens shoved to the side to avoid the group that came towards the bar. When they saw Sasuke, they saw trouble.  
“It’s great because the police haven’t been able to find it yet” the red headed bartender slurred with a snap of her bubblegum. “Long time no see Sasuke baby” she crooned leaning over the bar.  
“So this is where you’ve been Karin” Sakura said flatly and Sasuke grunted and ignored the sluttish female.  
“Sakura” Karin said just as bitterly as she straightened “Guess I should have expected to see you here”  
“I always am…you find Sasuke you find me…haven’t you noticed that by now”  
“If I always noticed the most unpleasant things in the world than I would have killed myself by now”  
“Shame, I guess that’s why you have yet to look in a mirror recently, though don’t worry, tell me when your birthday is coming up, I’ll get you one”  
“Stupid lil bitch I’m going to-“  
“Bored let’s go Sakura” Sasuke grunted and grabbed her tiny pale wrist and pulled her into the pit of hormones that encompassed the floor. “So fucking annoying”he muttered as he pulled her butt up against his hips and began to move.  
“You better not be talking about me” she murmured her hands reaching back to clutch at his shoulders as his settled for below her breasts and between her thighs.  
“No not this time” he murmured gripping at her feminine body as the female closed her eyes as the music pulsated their very cells, bodies sliding into theirs and thoughts going numb as primal sensations and urges gripped at their mind as their bodies began to hum in pleasure.  
“We won’t be staying long!” she gasped as strong male hands slid into her raged jeans pushing aside the material of her undergarments.  
“Probably”  
“Hmm” she turned her head smiling into her shoulder as he held her tighter ‘even if he doesn’t love me….’  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“I’m not sure if I want to go or not” he confessed to the pale women that lay naked at his side running her small fingers through his sweaty blonde locks.“But I don’t feel like getting out of bed anytime tonight” he sighed stretching and running his fingers down her side. The dark haired woman shivered and moved closer under the cottony sheets and rested her head on his rising and sinking chest.  
“I really don’t mind” she admitted “It’s been a long time since we’ve been alone together, without fear of interruption”  
“Yeah no Neji to bother us” he chuckled quietly as she looked up tracing the whisker like scars on his face and her milky violet eyes darkened slightly. Sasuke had given him those, she had been fighting the pink haired woman Sakura and the bitch had cheated. Naruto hearing her scream had lost concentration and Sasuke had used that to his advantage.  
“Relax Hinata; we’ve already gone over the fact that it wasn’t your fault but my carelessness “he said drawing her mind from the past. She sighed and smiled at him receiving his goofy grin in return Her pale cheeks rivaled that of the ripest strawberry as affection rode her body like a roller coaster.  
“Naruto” she barley breathed as he rolled over the top of her pulling the blankets up to once again claim her as his.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Sweat and the smell of sex clogged the air in the cramped apartment as two panting teens lay sprawled across the disheveled mattress. “hmmph” the rosette women grunted as she rose to her feet only to be pulled back down upon the pale firm form of the panting male beside her.  
“Where do you think you’re going” he inquired as obsidian orbs pierced pools of jade.  
“To shut the window. It’s getting colder and with our sweaty bodies I don’t want to catch a chill” she countered and swayed to her feet lightly and headed over to the window. The 17 year old boy watched her with calm interest.  
“I still think you should get a tattoo” he stated and she turned a light scowl crossing over her delicate features.  
“And I still think that tomorrows Saturday and we need to work on the house” she sighed bracing her hands on her hips to only lift them and gesture at the mess of clothing, trash, beer bottles, dumpy mattress and dirt. “I want to scrub down tomorrow and maybe send the others out to look for newer mattress and find some pillows. I’ve got loads at my house I’ve been meaning to bring here. There just sting in the living room collecting dust and cat hair” she remembered as she crawled back onto the sad excuse for a bed but kept her distance, Sasuke didn’t like to cuddle. He snorted  
“You make us sound like the boxcar children”  
“How so?”  
“You want this clean, want better furnishings, chores….ect. Like your trying to build a home”  
“I just want it to be more comfortable Sasuke, we crash here a lot and I don’t want it to be dirty all the time. It’s disgusting and I want it to be better. A small home away from home” she said her eyes catching the silver sheen in his carelessly tossed bag. She reached across the dirt painted floor and pulled out the gold watch and held it in front of his face. “A home away from home, that’s what you want no?”  
“….”  
“Exactly” she pushed it back inside the bag “And being in this state is not right and I think everyone who stays here would agree with me to some level”  
“….”  
“How about it then?”  
“…”  
“Sasuke”  
“Hn”  
“SASUKE!”  
“Fine!” he grunted crossing his arms behind his head and stubbornly glared at the wall as Sakura smiled brightly.  
“Thanks Sasuke!” she beamed and the male glanced over at her with narrowed eyes  
“You owe me” he sat up abruptly and a squeak echoed throughout the room as a raven haired man lowered a pink haired women to the floor kissing her fiercely……..  
“Mmm stupid light” Sakura muttered rolling onto her back, holding her hand over her eyes to block the rays of sunlight that demanded her to wake and come from bed to the welcome the day. She sighed her eyes fluttering shut once more as strong arms circled her waist and the handsome teen beside her rested his face in between her breasts.  
She looked to the wall as a quiet breeze blew through the scraggly branches of the tree outside and caused shadows to bounce along the wall like a child’s rubber ball. “Its morning Sasuke so let’s get up”  
“….”  
“Sasuke”  
“…..”  
“Sasuke….”  
“…..”  
“SASUKE!”  
“…Hn” he opened coal colored eyes, disgruntlement covering his handsome features “Annoying”  
“You didn’t think I was annoying last night when you were fucking me endlessly” she muttered and pushed him off of her and stood up searching around for her clothes.  
“It’s too early for a Saturday morning” he grumbled as she flipped open his dying cell phone. 8:56AM  
“It’s not that early” she sighed pulling her underwear up her legs and he clicked the device shut flopping back down to dead man’s position in the process. She hooked her bra behind her and Sasuke scoweled.  
“That’s another thing, you should only where your bras that hook in the front from now on” he said, matter of fact.  
“And why is that” she said as she pulled her tank top over her head her hair standing on end with static electricity , bending over she shimmied her small hips into the ripped denim.  
“It makes it easier to get it off” he murmured and Sakura flushed gently  
“Ah…..pervert”  
“…hn” smirk  
She heaved a sigh that moved her whole body “But I want to clean up today remember"sakura sighed tying her hair back in a sloppy ponytail."I already sent out a mass txt message with your phone to everyone telling them that they needed to be here by nine. He scowled scooting across the bumps of the mattress and finished threw his brown bag and yanked out a leather wallet heaving himself to his feet.  
"Let’s go get something to eat before the others arrive" he sighed taking his clothes from her outstretched hand and yanked them on to his lanky form. He grunted in annoyance as he stepped down to the hardwood floor, dirt licking at his feet "maybe It needs to be cleaned" he muttered and sakura smirked in triumph  
"Told you!"  
"Shut up Sakura" he growled sliding into his shoes and she laughed grabbing her pink waist hugging jacket and skipped out the door to his side as they quickened their pace down the old groaning stairs.  
"you gonna pawn that watch as well?" She inquired as they stomped down the street. The yawning male merely nodded and she sighed looking at the stores that were beginning to bustle full of customers. "I still can't believe that your father lets you get away with all of this" she commented tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A obsidian look of questioning was her reply. "you are Sasuke Uchiha, son to Mr. Uchiha head of Uchiha industries one of the biggest cooperate businesses in the entire economic community" she threw her hands up in exasperation "and he just lets you run around as you please and crash in a place like that apartment and do all that jazz."  
"He doesn't care as long as I don't cause problems" he muttered pulling her into a gas station that carried a rather large assortment of food. Sakura bent over slightly skimming over the options of steaming breakfast burritos, breakfast sandwiches and other hot items as Sasuke headed confidently towards the glass windowed container of doughnuts. Grabbing a static laced bag he peeled it open and reached in grabbing two sticky doughnuts covered in chocolate, two rectangular pastries nearly bursting at the ends with a sweat cream and three obese blueberry muffins. With a clank he let the doors swing shut as he fisted the top of the bulging bag close.  
“Hungry are you” Sakura inspected coming up beside him a small sandwich in hand.  
“HN…your obviously not” he said eyeing the small tinfoil wrapped creation. Her tiny shoulders shrugged upwards in indifference.  
“Well If I do get hungry I’ll just have some of yours”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes, I always do”  
“Hn”  
“Don’t act like you won’t give me some”  
“…”  
“Exactly” she sashayed herself up to the counter cluttered in a random assortment of candy, gum and other miscellaneous items. Absent mindedly she picked at the peeling red pant as Sasuke pulled his wallet from his pocket and paid the acne ridden teenage cashier. The couple grabbed their items and left without a word, two busy unwrapping their food and filling their mouths.  
The sandy haired boy picked up the phone under the counter and clumsily dialed out a number and brought it to his ear “Uh ya Mr. Uchiha he was here this morning too, ya and the same girl was with him they….”  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
“Get up Naruto its late” Hinata sighed prodding the resisting male in the ribs.  
“Nghhhhhhhh”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“These always taste good…which means they must be bad for me” Sakura commented after swallowing. Her companion merely grunted around a mouthful of calories and sugar and she laughed. “Course I can’t really say anything while I’m sitting next to you” she smiled swinging her legs. They had settled down to finish their breakfast on the front porch of their makeshift home, the railing had fallen off weeks ago so there was nothing in their way hanging from the edge.  
She nosily crumpled up the tin foil and tossed it in the door to roll across the floor, they had to begin cleaning in a minimum of twenty minutes so one more piece of garbage didn’t really make much of a difference. She looked up as Sasuke held a chocolate dripping doughnut out to her while he watched the road in the process of munching away at a muffin. Red painted her cheeks and she leaned over.  
The Uchiha boy startled and looked over as Sakura didn’t take the doughnut from his hand began to eat at it.  
“Sakura?” he grunted  
“?” the female looked up her cheeks puffed slightly with the sugary dough as she licked chocolate traces off her lips. He looked away with a grunt of annoyance his stomach stirring. “Sasuke?” she questioned and he replied by looking at her. “Something the matter?”  
“Hn...” He lowered his hand and leaned into the vicinity of her personal space and pressed his mouth hard to hers. Jade eyes fluttered shut and she kissed her focus of affections. Heat danced in her stomach as he slipped his tongue past her sticky lips and their tongues did a tango of their own. A small indescribable noise escaped her mouth as the hormonal teenage boy pressed against her roughly forcing her to fall back to her elbows on the rickety porch.  
“Hush” he commanded as she tried to verbalize something and placed one knee between her thighs to help him dominate the tiny female beneath him. She sighed softly wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed her down, his body hard against hers as he pressed them together. This was his turf.


End file.
